Deuil
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Post S04E13. Finch retourne à leur QG, Reese est déjà sur place.


Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent et commentent mes fic' !

* * *

**Deuil**

Spoilers pour les épisodes S04E12 et S04E13

Finch vérifia une dernière fois que le 1er sous-sol était bien désert, puis il pianota le code qui permettait d'ouvrir le distributeur de sucreries et de passer à travers. Il eut un sourire fatigué en se souvenant de l'expression éberluée de Shaw quand il leur avait montré le dispositif pour la première fois. S'il se souvenait bien, ses paroles exactes avaient été « What the fuck Finch ?! Vous vous êtes inspiré de la cave de Batman ou quoi ? ». Le coin de ses lèvres retomba rapidement, quand ce souvenir fut remplacé par celui, plus récent – 87h plus tôt en fait - du monte charge se fermant et soustrayant Sameen à leur vue, juste avant qu'un coup de feu ne se fasse entendre. Avec un soupir, il descendit la première volée de marches à la seule lueur du panneau EXIT, avant d'enclencher l'interrupteur. La lumière envahit la station abandonnée et il cligna des yeux, le temps de s'habituer. En face de lui, assis dans le vieux canapé qu'il avait descendu là quelques semaines plus tôt, Reese cligna également des yeux. Finch sursauta.

\- Mr Reese ! Que faites-vous dans le noir ?

\- Rien de particulier, répondit l'ex agent en haussant les épaules. Je réfléchissais. Où est Root ?

Finch pinça les lèvres à l'évocation de la jeune femme, cet autre souci venant s'ajouter à tout ceux qu'il avait déjà accumulé.

\- Partie de son côté. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne va pas faire quelque chose d'irraisonné comme attaquer Decima de front.

Reese eut un ricanement sombre.

\- Peut-être que c'est ce que nous devrions faire. Ils ne s'attendent certainement pas à ce que nous foncions dans le tas.

\- Vu le nombre de leurs agents et la liste considérable de leurs ressources, je pense qu'ils ne s'attendent effectivement pas à un mouvement aussi irréfléchi de notre part, répondit sèchement Finch.

Reese serra les poings et lui lança un regard peu amène. Finch finit de descendre la seconde volée de marches et vint s'assoir à côté de son partenaire dans le canapé. Celui-ci s'affaissa sous son poids, aspirant son corps dans un semi-cocon mou et il songea fugitivement à quel point il serait bon de se laisser aller dans cette étreinte de cuir et ne plus penser à rien.

\- John, commença-t-il, d'une voix raisonnable.

\- Je sais que vous pensez que c'est trop tard, Finch, coupa Reese en se tournant vers lui, qu'elle a déjà été tuée. Mais ne pensez-vous pas que vous abandonnez un peu vite ?

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que j'ai passé en revue toutes les possibilités ? répartit Finch avec irritation, quelque peu offensé de l'accusation qui venait d'être faite. J'ai piraté plus de serveurs et de réseaux de surveillance ces 4 derniers jours que les deux mois précédents ! Mais il n'y a rien, rien du tout. Aucun indice de l'endroit où elle a été emmenée, aucune piste, rien.

\- Alors il faut continuer à chercher, persista Reese. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose se présente. Je refuse d'abandonner tant qu'il y a un espoir, même infime, qu'elle soit toujours vivante et retenue quelque part.

Finch retira ses lunettes et se massa les paupières.

\- La machine elle-même nous a dit d'abandonner, dit-il finalement.

Face à l'air interrogateur de son partenaire, il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la rue, quand Root avait demandé de l'aide, regardant droit vers la caméra de sécurité. Le visage de Reese se ferma.

\- Alors c'est ça ? gronda-t-il, crépitant de fureur. La machine nous dit d'abandonner donc on se comporte en bons petits soldats et on obéit ? Vous n'étiez pas si complaisant quand elle nous a demandé de tuer ce membre du congrès !

\- Ce n'est pas… ! s'exclama Finch, se tournant vers son partenaire, les sourcils froncés.

\- Abandonneriez-vous aussi vite si c'était moi qui avais disparu ? demanda Reese en même temps.

Il y eut un silence tendu durant lequel ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Puis, Finch posa sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire, près du cou, laissant son pouce reposer contre la jugulaire de l'autre homme, la où il pouvait sentir la vie pulser à travers sa peau.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, John, et vous le savez, murmura-t-il avec une soudaine douceur.

Reese détourna les yeux sans répondre mais ne chercha pas à mettre fin au contact. Finch resta immobile, le temps de quelques battements de cœur, avant d'imprimer un infime mouvement à sa main. Reese se laissa aller en avant, acceptant l'invitation, et posa son front contre le creux de l'épaule de son partenaire. L'informaticien referma ses bras sur lui, une main à la base de sa nuque dessinant des arabesques légères, apaisantes.

\- Je sais que vous êtes en colère, John. Mais elle était ma partenaire également. Pensez-vous que ça me fasse plaisir de devoir laisser les choses en l'état, inachevées, sans certitudes dans un sens ou dans l'autre ?

\- Combien de personnes devrons-nous perdre dans cette quête avant de décider que trop, c'est trop ? demanda la voix de Reese, étouffée par la veste de l'informaticien.

Finch resta silencieux un long moment, pensant à Grace, toujours vivante mais hors de sa portée, quelque part en Italie, à Nathan, tel qu'il l'avait vu ce dernier matin, souriant, chaleureux, avant que l'explosion ne fasse voler en éclat son existence et, dans une moindre mesure, la sienne. Il pensa à Carter, dont le meurtre n'avait pas pu être vu à temps par la machine, à Shaw tuée sous leurs yeux impuissants – il aurait voulut pouvoir, comme Root et Reese, s'illusionner sur son sort.

\- Voulez-vous arrêter là ? demanda-t-il finalement. Le choix vous a toujours appartenu.

Reese secoua la tête. Finch ferma les yeux et ravala le son soulagé qui avait failli lui échapper. Il songea à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour réconforter son partenaire. « Des temps meilleurs viendront » « Samaritain ne sera pas toujours vainqueur » « pensez à tous ceux que nous avons sauvé et tous ceux qui ont besoin de nous ».

Au final, il ne dit rien, se contenant d'étreindre son partenaire durant un long moment.


End file.
